


Part of the Team

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer Writing Project The Sentinel [20]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Epilogue, Episode: s02e09 Spare Parts, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned against her like he had all those years ago, content to sit with his mother and just share the moment.  The past was fleeting, but she knew now.  She could see his future.  Her baby was all grown up.  He was a man, respected by his peers.  He had a job to do, but most importantly, he fit in here…he was part of a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Sentinel Angst page on Yahoo Groups as dues.

He fit in. Maybe for the first time in his life, he fit in.

Granted, it wasn’t a conventional relationship. Not with Jim or any of his other co-workers at the station.

And the job was dangerous. 

He would be safer in school.

But then…maybe he would be missing out on something.

He hadn’t been this passionate about anything in a long time. There was a spark in his eyes again and he was happy.

Growing up he had lots of opportunities to travel, to go places, to meet new people, to see the world.

But he never quite fit in…everywhere they went, he was different some how.

He was the wrong age or the wrong height. His hair was too long or too short. He didn’t have a mom AND a dad. He ate weird things and enjoyed reading his books over playing sports and games with the neighborhood kids.

But he was still her beautiful Blair. 

A blessing since she first found out she was carrying him and even then, still in her womb, she knew he was going to be different…meant to be something special. 

Jim looked up at her after she lingered a little too long over one particular picture in her well loved photo album. Someone had taken the picture, she wasn’t sure who. But in it she was sitting in a lawn chair at some picnic or cook out. Blair, only about six at the time was leaning against her and he looked so…mature in that moment.

His piercing blue eyes were focused on the camera as she looked off to the left. 

He had decided he wanted to let his hair grow, so it was just below his chin, a few curly stands tucked behind one ear. His little head was canted to the side; as if deep in thought and he clutched a thick book he had gotten from the library. A book about Shaman and tribal protectors…he loved that book so much that when it was time to return it, she didn’t have the heart to make him. She had claimed they had lost the book and paid the fine and he took it with him everywhere he went.

_I wonder whatever happened to that book._

She met Jim’s eyes and smiled, offering him some more broiled tongue. 

“I’d love some.”

She had had a wonderful weekend with both of them. Well, after a few misunderstandings, some mediation and a little adventure of her own.

Finally she turned the pages of Blair’s past, spotting a picture from his third grade play. “Okay, now, look, here he is. This was his third grade year and he was playing Richard Nixon and for weeks he was running around saying, "I am not a crook. I am not a crook.”

She could hear footsteps, the stairs creaking as her child came up.

Blair’s stepped into Jim’s room, where she and Jim shared the bed, wine and a platter of leftover tongue between them, as well as, her photo album.

“What the hell is going on here?”

She didn’t know if he was being protective or her or Jim. “Blair, look! He’s eating tongue…He likes it.”

He and Jim exchanged some banter as she studied his face, the same piercing blue eyes, strong chin and hair like a halo around his head. 

Jim handed her the plate and she lifted it up so he could get a piece. “Have some, honey.”

“All right.” He took a small bit and then said. “I think I'm gonna need a drink. Give me the wine.”

She handed him her glass, scooting over to make room for him on the bed. 

He leaned against her like he had all those years ago, content to sit with his mother and just share the moment.

The past was fleeting, but she knew now. She could see his future. 

Her baby was all grown up. 

He was a man, respected by his peers. 

He had a job to do but most importantly, he fit in here…he was part of a team.


End file.
